To popularize real-time applications and improve TCP/IP efficiency responsible for almost all of the traffic, shortening of the delay time in the wireless communication section is required for next generation communication schemes (see, e.g., Ericsson, R2-152451, “Use cases in latency reduction”, 3GPP TSG-RAN WG2 #90, RAN2#90, May 25-29, 2015; Ericsson, R2-152326, “Latency reductions in LTE”, 3GPP RSG-RAN WG2 #90, RAN2#90, May 25-29, 2015; and Intel Corporation, R2-152174, “Impact of latency reduction on TCP slow-start behavior”, 3GPP TSG-RAN WG2 Meeting #90, RAN2#90, May 25-29, 2015). Shortening the delay is effective for processing and execution of the real-time applications.
On the other hand, for improvements in the efficiency of TCP/IP, TCP has a control that uses a congestion avoidance algorithm called Slow start algorithm (see, e.g., M. Allman, et al, Network Working Group RFC 5681, “TCP Congestion Control” IETF, September 2009). It has been reported for this control that the TCP response time immediately after the communication connection may greatly influence the time taken for increases in data rate and, if the TCP response has a delay, the data rate may be prevented from increasing, impairing the efficiency of the entire network (see, e.g., Ericsson, R2-152326, “Latency reductions in LTE”, 3GPP RSG-RAN WG2 #90, RAN2#90, May 25-29, 2015 and Intel Corporation, R2-152174, “Impact of latency reduction on TCP slow-start behavior”, 3GPP TSG-RAN WG2 Meeting #90, RAN2#90, May 25-29, 2015).
An element greatly influencing the response time in the wireless section is, for example, an uplink response delay after generation of transmission data at a terminal until the terminal will be able to transmit data through completion of scheduling for the terminal by a base station.
Moreover, techniques have been disclosed of a terminal measuring traffic load and packet size of data to notify the base station and of a terminal notifying the base station of the data size by an identifier (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-214459, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-374321, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-24696).